Stolen
by ShizukaHeyo
Summary: Saerwen is the youngest daughter of Elrond and the prize of the Golden woods. She has shown sign of having the foresight of her father and her Grandmother, Galadriel. She is suddenly kidnapped by the prince of Mirkwood and is taken to become a royal consort. When Saerwen begins to realize her feelings, she has to choose between her family or her new master.
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings

" Saerwen? Is something wrong?" Lady Galadriel questioned as she walked along side her granddaughter as they entered the garden.

"I am distressed about my Father's decision to send me here. He said he sent me here because of the Orc numbers in Rivendell, but Lothlórien isn't any better since Mirkwood might send an army to attack our woods. If it was for my safety, then why send me into even more danger?" Saerwen inquired as she sat down on a bench beside her Grandmother.

"He knows that Mirkwood is only pretending to plan an attack and will not dare come near our borders. I know that Haldir is a dear friend of yours and I don't think he would let anything or anyone into the city if there is an attack. Besides, I would foresee it." Galadriel smiled as Saerwen giggled.

"I guess you are right, but I have an uneasy feel coming. A storm perhaps?" She guessed. Galadriel suddenly picked up her head and looked around in alertness.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Saerwen questioned softly as she touched Galadriel's white silk covered shoulder.

"I sense an uneasiness as well." Galadriel paused one last time before she looked to her granddaughter.

"Saerwen, go straight to you grandfather. I must see what is amok in my mirror." Galadriel quickly walked away from Saerwen as both elleth went in opposite directions. Saerwen walked passed many shops that were closed and many that were just left unattended.

She was all alone in the market which made her very nervous. She ran down a dirt path as she thought of reasons why this was happening. Suddenly, something dashed out of the trees and threw her down to the ground. She tried to get up but was tied at the wrist and feet in record time.

"We've got her, my Lord." An elf said as he let her sit there in the dirt. She looked over to see the only people in the world she didn't want to see. Mirkwood Elves. The so called 'Lord' was the prince Legolas of Mirkwood, who smirked with smugness.

"Not bad, for a daughter of Elrond. I thought that Arwen was the best they could get." He said as he place his fingers under her chin to move her face from side to side.

"Sorry, but we have to turn out the lights." Saerwen was about to let out a shriek when she was hit on the back of the head. Everything went black.


	2. Broken

**I need ideas for future chapters so tell me what you would like to see happen. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Lord of the Rings**

**Broken: chapter 2**

My head pounded as I woke from my unconsciousness. I was sitting upright and felt motion of a cantering horse below me. I opened my eyes to see the long neck and mane of a dark brown horse.

I looked up to see the prince himself who was holding me practically on his lap. I saw the other Elves riding behind him as we traveled through what looked like the very large grassland outside of the Golden woods which was close to the mines of Moria. There were a small forest ahead but I really didn't care. I wanted to know if I could get home as quick as possible. I could hear his heart beat as my head pressed against his tone chest. I felt warm but I came back to reality as he slowed his horse as we neared the small forest.

"We will camp here for the night." He stated as he watched the other Elves got off their horses. Legolas lifted me further up and the hopped off his horse with ease.

He carried me in bridal style which I really didn't care only that he wouldn't leave me in the middle of nowhere to die alone. He carried me over to a clear spot right under a tree that was perfect for shelter. He put me down against the tree and kneeled down in front of me.

"You will be sleeping here with me, but first I will get your bedroll. Sit tight until everything is unpacked." He ran his thumb over me left cheek with a seductive smile. I keep an emotionless expression as he walked away and went back to his horse.

I watched him the three hours I sat there as he set his horse loose, made a fire and took off his leather armor. He brought over two bedrolls as the sun had just gone down and placed them beside me carefully.

He set up one which had a dark green blanket and the other had a light green blanket. He pushed both of them together the placed me gently on the light green bedroll.

He left again to get me dinner but I just collapsed on the bedroll. My hands were bound in the front which I was grateful for since it would be greatly uncomfortable for me to lie down. I planned to keep my mouth shut but I would answer questions if I was asked since I think the prince thought of me as a toy he could play with. I couldn't help but think of home as I closed me eyes. I could see the valley of Imidris from my secret hiding spot. i came to discover it when Arwen and I were playing hide and seek when we were elfings.

I stayed there from the day thinking that Arwen was still looking, she never found me. I stayed there the night and when I gave up, she was in the garden talking to Estel. She seemed to not even notice my dirty dress and my tangled hair. she just caried on like nothing happened

I heard his foot steps from behind me as Legolas sat down half on my bed and half on his bed. He lifted me up to sit against him as he put his arm around my shoulders and he held a bowl of soup in the other. He took a spoon and dipped it into the soup. He put it gently to my lips as I took the spoon in my mouth. He keep doing it until I had eaten everything in the bowl.

Legolas put the bowl down and put me down on my bedroll. He moved in beside and wrapped his arms around me and my nose buried into his chest. He smelled like the forest with hints of rain and a sweet scent of honeysuckles. I remembered that there was a honeysuckle patch near my hiding spot and how sweet they tasted.

That night I slept in my protectors arms to his heart beat. I felt safe.

I woke to the sounds of yelling and the sudden loss of warmth. I opened my eyes and focused in on the words that were shouted.

"Lórien rides approach!" One of the Mirkwood Elves yelled as I sat up. were they here to save me? Legolas had his armor on and was tacking his horse. He then ran over to me and cut my ankle bounds. Legolas moved quickly to his horse and practically threw me on the front before he mounted him self. I wanted to asked what was going to happen but no words came out.

Legolas kicked his horse forward as the Lórien riders came galloping through the small woods. I saw a glimpse of Haldir and my grandfather but I couldn't say it was them for sure. The one I thought was Haldir saw me then galloped after Legolas and I.

I held onto Legolas' tunic as we went further and further away from the rest of the Lórien riders. I didn't know why Legolas was just going further into the grass lands when he turned his horse and stopped.

"I will be right back, don't get off Arod, this will only take a moment." He dismounted and moved me into the saddle. Before he walked toward Haldir who had stopped and dismounted, I grabbed Legolas' arm.

"Don't fight him, he's one of the best fighters in Lothlórien." I don't know why I warned him but he still walked over to fight Haldir. I had never seen Legolas fight but I heard he was the best archer and swordsman but Haldirs the best archer and swordsman too in Lórien.

I didn't want to watch but I felt compelled to keep my eyes on the two ellons. They stood a meter from each other and glared until Haldir spoke.

"I will give you one last chance to hand over Lady Saerwen, or I will take her by force." He hissed as Legolas smirked.

"I don't think you have the power to make me do anything, Lórien scum." Legolas unsheathed his white twin knives and Haldor took out his long daggers. Legolas made the first move by striking Haldir's knives tauntingly then went for Haldir's neck.

Haldir countered after he deflected and kicked Legolas in the stomach. The two ellons battled with skill and grace as I watched in awe. Haldir got a cut on his left leg and a gash by his waist. Legolas, however, he was in far worse condition. He had a small stab wound on his forearm, a long cut on his along his cheek, maybe broken bone, and was starting to tire. Haldir gave Legolas a swift blow to the face and left him on the ground spitting out blood.

Haldir walked over to me as he sheathed his daggers. He helped me off Arod by my waist then looked at me as he caught his breath. Before I knew it, he pulled me into a hug. I leaned my on his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief.

"Did he hurt you at all?" Haldir asked as he took my shoulders in his hands.

"I wasn't even touched." I lied. Legolas had defiantly touched me in more ways than one but I didn't want to get into details.

When I looked back up at Haldir, he seized up in pain and groaned as he looked down to see a bloody blade sticking out of his stomach. I let out a murderous scream as I held Haldir as he fell. Legolas rose from his knees as he yanked the dagger from Haldir's body. Tears flowed from my eyes as I looked up at the killer of my dearest friend.

"Don't worry, he won't die that easily." Legolas took me by the hand and put me back on Arod as I stared at Haldir as he stared back at me. My heart broke into a million pieces as he pasted into an unconscious sleep. I wiped my tears only to find it effortless since the tears never stopped. Only a few Mirkwood Elves escaped as we rode toward the border.

A large gate opened for the prince and his followers but closed when the Lorien riders approached. I had been successfully kidnapped.


	3. The king of Mirkwood

**disclaimer: i do not own Lord of the Rings **

**i would like ideas for future, so review and tell me what you would like to happen! ~ShizukaHeyo**

_The king of Mirkwood_

I knew little of Mirkwood but I didn't know that it was the only Elven realm not protected by magic. I also knew that Legolas was the captain of the guard patrol which I assumed was like a march warden. My bounds tied back on as we rode toward some sort of check point with many Elves waiting for something. Then I realized. They were waiting for us.

Arod trotted toward the check point as the Elves made a small opening for them to stop in. Legolas slowly pulled on the reins as the many male Elves started cheer like they were at a teasing at the only in the group elleth. Me. I moved closer to Legolas as I saw some of the ellons were trying to touch me. Some brushed my legs that was covered by my light purple dress. I yelped as someone grabbed my leg. I kicked the ellons hand away as Legolas dismounted. He helped me dismount but carried me in bridal style.

"My lord!" An ellon yelled above the crowd and got Legolas' attention.

"Is this the elleth you have chosen for you slave? She is definitely a star that out shines the Evenstar of Rivendell." He spoke as he bent down to look me in the eye which I turned away from.

"I am glad I didn't go for her sister. Arwen would have fought the whole time. Saerwen is more submissive, quiet, and far more beautiful." Legolas smirked as he pulled me up further so my face level with his shoulder.

"So she's willing?" The ellon gasped and I almost spoke myself until Legolas chuckled.

"I don't know, I bet I will find out sooner or later." My eyes widened at the statement as Legolas turned away and walked toward an opening in the woods. He walked along a wooden walkway toward a small looking home. He opened the door and I finally saw it was a healing ward. He put me down on the floor as he sat on a chair when a ellon came out with a healing kit.

"What is the problem today, Patch?" The elf smiled.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I still don't understand why you think its such a good title for me. There are many other Elves that coming here to get patched up far more than I do!" Legolas sighed as he took off his tunic and show the wound on his arm. It was only a small puncture wound but it still looked like it hurt a lot.

"You come here five times a week, two times a day when your out here. You've earned the title. Now, who is this lovely elleth? Is she the one you brought back from your kidnapping in Lórien?" The ellon questioned as he dabbed a wet cloth on the wound.

"Yes, her name is-!" Legolas was cut off as the ellon snapped at the young prince.

"I think she can speak for herself! She may be a slave but she can still speak. I bet you haven't even heard her voice the whole time she has been in your company!" I wanted to laugh but I knew it would get my into trouble.

"I don't even know if she can speak?" The elf rolled his eyes and went back to me.

"My name is Faenor, what is your name?" Faenor smiled and I sweetly smiled back.

"My name is Saerwen, 'Tis a pleasure to meet you." I said and I realized that was the first time I spoken in two days.

"Your voice is like an angel singing, Lady Saerwen. And your manners are the best and are far better than this idiot." Faenor commented as he wrapped Legolas' wound while he gave Faenor a glare.

"I hope those barbaric males weren't too bad to you. Did they touch you at all other than Legolas?" He asked and I knew Legolas wanted to know the answer as well.

"One grabbed my leg." I said simply as Legolas put his tunic on and which I had to admit, ruined the great view.

"Remember, no one is allowed to touch you except for the royal family. That means the king and Legolas. No one will even be allowed to look at you." Faenor patted my shoulder then Legolas moved toward me. He took out one of his daggers and cut the ropes on my ankles and wrists.

"I will keep these off as long as you behave." He told me and I felt tempted to bark like a dog. I stood on my feet and followed him out the door. He waited for me to step beside him and wrapped an arm around my waist. When we walked back to his horse, he place my behind him and he was in the front which confused me greatly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on as we galloped into the woods.

"Once we get to the palace, we will see my father for approval of your condition. He wants to see you before I can start to use you." He spoke as if I was a possession that he got for his birthday. I could see the dirt road became a stone path as we troted into the city. Many people stopped to stared at me and I bury my head into Legolas' back in sadness. Mirkwood must really hate Lothlórien and Rivendell to let a girl become a slave to the prince who was once free just two days ago.

Legolas stopped Arod in front of the stables and hopped off. I didn't wait for him to help me, I just slid from the horse's back side. He gave me a look as the other Elves stared at me for a few seconds then went on with their buissness.

"In Mirkwood, a slave waits until her master has either helps or orders them to come down. Is that understood?" He questioned. I nodded but once he looked away, I let out a soundless sigh.

Once he finished with Arod, he wrapped an arm around my waist like he did before and walked into the large palace. I always wanted to see the caves of Mirkwood, but not as a slave.

The halls decorated with beautiful golden designs as we walked to a large door. It seemed to be too big to push open but Legolas did it with ease. I followed him into the throne room as he walked toward the blonde man who wore a crown that looked to have leaves in it.

"I have returned with my prize, father. Some of our Elves died when the Lórien riders and the Lord of Lothlórien himself came to reclaim his Granddaughter. Everything went well." Legolas said as he went down on one knee to how to his Father. I heard from my Grandmother that Thranduil was not someone to anger or have him take an interest in you. Either way would end badly. Thranduil turned as his son rose from his bow and spoke.

"I thought you were going to kidnapped Arwen? She would be a fine prize to behold." The king inquired.

"Now that I have Saerwen, I have found she is practically fit to be a servant. She is submissive, quiet, and more beautiful than the Evenstar herself." The words Legolas spoke made me heart flutter but I remembered that I was only a prize to him.

"I don't see it, her hair is in her face." Legolas looked back at me and walked over to me. He stood behind me as he pulled back my black hair and tied it in a high ponytail. I held my head high like I was taught to do as I looked the king of Mirkwood in the eyes. He raised a brow at my boldness but brushed it off since I was going to be Legolas' personal slave.

"Are you sure you would like to keep her? I'm sure that Arwen wouldn't be any trouble to take, or maybe another maiden from Lothlórien?" I was stunned that Thranduil was trying to get rid of me, not that I wasn't hoping Legolas would let me go but Arwen was still in Rivendell and was impossible to get. besides, titles are everything wheather it was a king or an assassin. The title was what made them stand out. I have never stood out because don't have a title.

"I would rather have Saerwen, she is less of a hassle than Arwen. Besides, she is already attached to me." Legolas chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist again and pressed my body to his. I blush appear on my cheeks as I looked away from the king's gaze.

"Very well, let me see her." Legolas untangled himself from me as I walked up the stairs toward Thranduil. When I reached the last step, I bowed and looked to him before he inspected me. Thranduil got up from his throne and walked in a circle around me. He picked up a clump of my hair from my chest and twirled it around his index finger. He placed his hands on my waist as he stood in front of me.

"She has a fine structure, I will take her for a day to see how her actions are in the future. You may do what you like with her." Thranduil said as I walked back to Legolas after I bowed again. Legolas and I almost ran out of the throne room since I think that we both didn't like being in the presence of the Elven king. He suddenly took my hand and lead me down the hall. He seemed too lost in thought to notice my soundless nervous break down. My breath had double in speed and my hormones were in full throttle.

I'm pretty sure if I was given a compliment, I would take it as an insult. Like how I had a nervous break down before my first ball and my brother Elladan said I looked lovely and Arwen looked beautiful, I took it the wrong way and started to cry about how my how brother thought I was ugly.

Legolas led me to another room as he open the door for me. I strolled into the large bedroom and gasped at the designs of just the walls. The golden lines became branches and golden leaves looked like they were falling as if the painter captured the leaves just as they fell from a beautiful tree of gold.

The king size bed was covered in rich green silk bedspread with golden pillows and a brown trunk at the foot of the bed. There was many weapons hanging on the walls mostly bows and sword that were finely crafted. A bathroom was to the right and a large balcony was to the left of a small area with a small book shelf.

"I will tell the maids to bring you water for a bath and some clothes for tonight." He smirk but I didn't know what he meant by 'tonight'.

"What is happening tonight if I may ask?" I said as polite as possible.

"There is a feast to celebrate your capture and to see how well you will handle your first ball as my consort." I looked at him in shock when he spoke the word 'consort'.

"I thought I was just a slave? Why change your mind?" I questioned and earned a warning glance from Legolas.

"I never said I changed my mind, your propose has always been to be my consort since I captured you." He snickered as he left the room. Minutes later maid came into the room with basins of water and piles of clothes. Once they left I went to the bathroom and took off my stinky dress then dropped into the warm water. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling in boredom. I wonder what everyone else is doing at home?

_**Please review!**_


	4. Effected

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**_

_**Effected: chapter 4**_

Galadriel sat with her son-in-law Elrond in his council room in Rivendell as he paced. Arwen sat at he other end of the table and Elladan and Elrohir sat on the side together. Arwen was in tears over her dear younger sister for the whole time she found out she had been kidnapped by Mirkwood. Elladan and Elrohir weren't any better, they shed tears but stopped about an hour after discussing Saerwen's recuse plan.

"It was all my fault," Lady Galadriel spoke as she looked to Elrond.

"I told her to go to Celeborn for safety but I sent her right into the clutches of Mirkwood. She showed a sign of having my foresight when she told my she felt uneasy right before I felt it as well." Elrond put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No, it was my fault. I sent her to Lórien to be safe and to try to stop her from fading but I put her directly where Thranduil wanted her. They are going to try to prove something with her but I can't see what. Why would they take Saerwen and not someone more known?" Elrond paced again and froze we his mother-in-law gasped.

"They weren't truly after Saerwen, they wanted Arwen at first but didn't find her in Lothlorien so they took Saerwen instead. They don't plan on hurting her or humiliating her. They are using her as a prize. Like a living trophy." Arwen started to cry even more and Elladan and Elrohir cried as well.

"Are you saying that my little sister is being held in Mirkwood cause they couldn't find me?" Arwen muttered as her grandmother nodded.

"They wanted someone with a title and they got one. Many of the Elves in Lothlórien were calling her the Amber light because of her necklace you gave her, Elrond." Elrond remembered the necklace he had made for Saerwen but something went wrong and the forger made it out of amber instead of crystal. When he took it home Saerwen was more than happy to accept such a wonderful gift. He could still see her sweet smile as if it was yesterday.

"I want all the armies of Rivendell and Lothlórien to attack Mirkwood head on and to raid the palace and find my daughter as soon as possible." Elrond fumed but the Lady the Lady of light shook her head.

"They will expect an attack, I will go to Mirkwood myself to have an audience with Thranduil. I will try to discuss what it will take for him to let her go." Galadriel spoke but Elladan and Elrohir interrupted.

"We will go as well!" The two boys shouted as Galadriel smiled to herself.

"No!" Elrond shouted which made the room go quiet.

"I will go. Alone." Before anyone could object he stormed out of the room.


	5. Forgotten and left

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**_

_**Forgotten and left: chapter 5**_

Meanwhile in Mirkwood, I walked out of the bathroom wearing a light blue silk robe. I went to the bed which had the dress I was suppose on it and stared at the fabric.

The dress was a very dark purple with flowing silk that constricted movement at the waist line with white beading. The shoulders would be visible and only two straps made the whole thing stay up as more silk was connected under the underarm to the bare forearm. A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts as I walked over and opened it. Two maids stood there and walked inside with many hair and makeup tools.

"We are here by the prince's orders to make sure you are ready for tonight, my lady. Please sit down over there for us to get started." I did as I was told and went and sat down at a makeup type station with a mirror and made my suddenly smile. Why would Legolas have a makeup mirror in his room?

"My lady, I will have you put on the dress before we start with you hair and makeup." The maid gave me the dress and didn't even look me in the eyes.

"Thank you." I said as I disrobed and put on the dress. The two maids helped me with the damn corset which I will never like but I got through that quickly and was then done makeup and my hair. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and didn't recognize the elleth in front of me.

My hair was side swept to the right with curl in my naturally straight hair and my normally pink lips were a sexy shade of red.

"You look lovely." I jumped at the sound of Legolas' voice as I turned to meet his lustful eyes.

"You scared me." I stated as I flattened the shirt of my dress. He smirked and turned to the maid who nodded and left. I took the time to see what Legolas was wearing. He wore a silver knee-length tunic with lighter leggings and a silver brow band that symbolized he was of royalty. I shifted my gaze back to my reflection and didn't pay any attention to him at all.

"I have brought you something." Legolas' finger suddenly touched my neck as a silver necklace went over my collar-bone. It looked like the necklace version of his brow band but I knew it wasn't just for show. It was a mark of ownership. Like branding a cow.

"Thank you, my Lord." I muttered and tried not to roll my eyes.

"We must leave if we are to get to the banquet on time." He took my hand and led me out of the room like a dog on a leash. And I bet he would pet me like one too.

We approached a pair of double doors which two Elves on either side opened for us. We walked into a ballroom full of people who wore royal worthy dresses and suit and jewelry that could buy the smallest part of Lothlórien. Legolas walked pasted the people in the ball room as he walked outside through glass doors. A couple of tables were set up with priceless table clothes and silverware. Legolas led me to a table where he sat down and I guess I was supposed to stand behind him.

I was hungry and I tried not to show any discomfort as many other Elves gave me leering looks. Legolas spoke with two gentlemen across the table but didn't notice and male who was standing behind me. The elf reached out and touched my hair from behind me as I tried to ignore him.

He was obviously drunk but I still kept a straight face. It was like he was messed in the head or on somekind of face numbing medicine. The elf moved to my neck with his finger tips the down my arm. When he got to my wrist, he latched on and tugged me harshly. I stumbled and fell to my knees as the elf held my wrist.

Legolas looked back at the disturbance and looked at me in shock as he saw the elf's hand around my wrist. It almost looked like the two were having a battle about who would be my master.

"Saerwen, come here." Legolas said and I looked up at him. I stood up from my knees and walked toward him. The elf tugged my wrist again I bounced back with surprise. I thought this elf would get the idea but he just stood there with his head held high.

The elf's grip got tighter and my face twisted in pain. I had enough as Legolas got out of his chair to deal with the elf. I shook my head at him as he stopped and watched.

"The master should not be dirtying himself with filth like this." I said as I turned to the elf. Before I could do anything, the taller elf slapped me across the face which got the whole crowds attention. I stood there for a moment before I finally lost it. I knead him in the stomach, punched him in the nose, stepped on his foot with my heel, and kicked him in the groin.

When I looked back at Legolas he had an expression of sympathy for the elf because of the last attack. Everything resumed as the elf was dragged away from the prince's sight. I took my place at his side as I brushed off he pain in my cheek where the elf slapped me.

To my surprise, Legolas turned my head to the side to look at my cheek. His finger brushed over a tender part and I winced as I moved away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Carlir was here. He can be very rough and he doesn't really like me very much. He's always goes after the elleths I'm with then abuses them beyond repair." He spoke as he sat back down. Suddenly, my stomach let out a loud growl that only Legolas could as he looked at me with a smug look.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I paused for a second the snapped out of my trance.

"I'm alright, I can last until the banquet is over." I guessed that I was supposed to wait until the master was done for me to eat but Legolas shook his head.

"You do not have to wait, come." He motioned for me to come closer and moved his chair out a small bit. I squeezed into the gaped then was pulled down to the prince's lap. I grabbed his shoulder to steady myself and tried to stand back up. He pulled me down again then sat me on one knee as he handed me a fork.

"Theres no more seats left so you will have to deal with this." He smirked as my discomfort rose to its half way point. I calmed myself as the two ellons who sat across from us watched with their jaws on the ground. I frowned at him as I looked over at the empty chair beside him.

"How did your father allow you to have such a... Willing consort!?" The one ellon said as he pushed back a piece of his black hair behind his ear.

"It is for my birthday, he said that I could have anything or anyone that I wished and I said I would like the Evenstar of Rivendell. But lucky I got Saerwen instead. Saerwen is more beautiful than Arwen in every way and I've heard that Arwen was given all the attention when she was given the title of the Evenstar. That day when she was titled, was also your birthday." He said and whispered the last sentence in my ear. I nodded as his arms went around my midsection and I slipped in between his legs.

"By the way, my name is Glandur," Said the other blonde ellon.

"I'm Calanon, 'Tis a pleasure." I smiled at both of them but frowned when I thought about my home.

"How did everyone treat you on your birthday after that day?" Legolas asked as his friends listened in.

"I was treated as if it was never my birthday. It was always the anniversary of the Evenstar after that day Arwen was given the title and no one even noticed me in the palace after my... Kidnapping." I muttered. Legolas gave me a comforting hug and I got sympathy from Glandur and Calanon.

"Are you sure no one even got you a present? A hug?" Calanon questioned and I could tell he was hoping I at least got something for my birthday.

"All the presents that were given on those days were to my sister. I thought I would have faded if my brothers weren't there when I fainted in my garden. Even they were blind to why I was fading too. I now know why they sent me to my grandmother. They wanted her to try to see what was wrong but I think that even she didn't have the power to see that deep into my mind." I said as I started to eat.

"How could everyone not see you were prettier than Arwen? I don't see how you weren't given the title." Glandur questioned as I ate the rest on the elvish salad.

"I kept to myself and I train with my instructor all the time so I liked wearing tunics more that dresses and was normally covered in dirt. I only went to three balls in Rivendell and the rest in Lothlórien. I was about two hundred years old when I started to mature and when Arwen was given her title. She had many admirers but I had one." I frowned at the thought of that ellon but continued.

"He seemed to be the only one who really like me for me and not my place in society. He talked to me and went hunting with me like he really want to be my friend then it all went down hill. He asked me to introduce him to Arwen and I did. After that he didn't talk to me or even turned to look at me when I tried to talk to him. He then went and talked with Arwen and that's when I started to fade." Legolas and his friend were quiet with sadness until I spoke.

"My lord, I would like to retire." I said politely as the ellons picked up their heads.

"Yes, of course. I was just about to retire myself." He smiled as he excused us from the table. We both walked from the banquet hand in hand as we left into the hallway. I knew that I was sleeping in Legolas' room tonight and he was possibly going to bed me but at this point, I really didn't care what he did. Legolas open the chamber doors as I walked inside.

I went into the bathroom and took a night-gown I was given for tonight. It was a white silk halter top that went to my thighs and made my body more appealing than it needed to be. I flatten the fabric to my body but gasped as saw Legolas in the reflection of the mirror. I was about to say something when he smirked at my reflection in the mirror.

He turned me around and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. He was even bold enough to let his hands wander anywhere he could reach. I felt weak and powerless as his hand went down my thigh. Legolas pushed me against the countertop and moved his hand to the back of my knee. He lifted my knee to his waist and pushed forward.

What could I do?! He was going to bed me but he didn't even know I was still a virgin! What if he just took me as if I wasn't even close to being a virgin? Maybe if I tell him, he would be gentle?

I knew that I wasn't going to get out the situation as I wrapped my arms around his neck. This was as close as I have ever been with someone. He lifted my other leg to his waist and held my whole body up by his arms on my thighs. Every where he touched burned like a piece of metal running across my skin.

Legolas moved his kisses down my neck and to my collar-bone as I twined my finger into his silky blonde hair. Moans escaped my lips and he cupped my right breast. My grip tightened on him as he bit a sensitive part of my neck. He lifted me from the counter then into the bedroom. He threw me on the bed with enough strength to put me all the way on the other side of the king size bed.

Legolas quickly jumped on the bed and attacked my neck again. I had forgotten to take off the necklace he gave me but he seemed to have it under control. His skillful hands unclasped the necklace from my neck and managed to make it seem like it was never there.

I helped myself to combing my fingers through his hair but went to the silver band on his brow. I softly removed it as he turned his attention to my dress. He pulled me up off my back and place me on his lap. I kissed him in my a trance of pleasure and confusion but still battle over dominance as we kissed. His tongue pushed on mine and I playfully pushed back.

Legolas' arms went to my back as his fingers pulled on the corset. I felt like I was being cooked in a fire until I exploded as he started to remove my dress. As he became interested in my dress, I began to untie his tunic. I finished untying the small knots as he pushed the fabric off my shoulders. I did the small with him and ran my hands over his toned chest. It seemed like he was a creation of a god who had taken me as a prisoner.

He trailed kisses down my neck and to my breast as I started to untangle his braids along the side of his head on both sides. For a second, I wished that it could never end until a loud knock came from the door. Legolas sighed in annoyance as he lifted himself from my body.

"What?!" He Hissed.

"My apologies, my Lord. You are needed at the borders. Orcs have attacked and are continuing to do so." A male voice said. Legolas huffed in frustration as he looked back down at me.

"We will continue later, just wait here till I return." He moved off the bed and went to his closet. He quickly put on a plain tunic and leggings then put on his armor.

"If it is possible, my lord, may I come with you?" I asked but he only gave me an odd look.

"If I brought a woman to the borders, I would be shunned all the way to Mordor." He snorted.

"But I can fight as well as any man!" I argued. Legolas raised a hand to strike my as I closed my eyes as I waited for his hand to make contact with my face. The blow never came as I looked up at him as I covered myself.

"I will not strike you, it's dishonorable to hit a woman. you will stay here and thats final." With that, he stormed out of the room. knowing me, I wasn't going to listen.


	6. Catch me if you can

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**_

_**Catch me if you can: Chapter 6**_

Saerwen waited till Legolas had left the palace to started to make her escape plan. She put on one of Legolas' tunics and leggings before she went looking for weapons. Legolas kept his weapons on display or in the trunk at the bottom of his bed and that's where Saerwen looked. She opened the trunk to see many weapons piled on top of each other. Some were bows, knives, daggers, swords, and a spear. She took a bow and a sword that looked the less expensive then crept out of the prince's room as she walked down the long hall way. She found the exit but something caught her eye as she went past an open doorway.

She peered inside to see many weapons and armor. She walked down the aisle of bows as she saw a golden bow that was from Lothlórien. She ditched Legolas' old looking bow and went with the new bow she had taken a liking to. Saerwen continued to go down the isles and picked a new sword until she reached the armor. Most of them were for men but at the end were some for women. Many had green designs and others were plain brown leather. Saerwen chose a black leather armor with golden tree designs as she quickly put the armor on top of her tunic then went to the back of the palace.

She raced to the stable and occasionally hid behind trees. Saerwen found the stables empty and one long maned horse tied to a post outside all tacked up. She smirked as she untied the reins and mounted. She mounted and realized. She made a huge mistake picking this horse. The liver chestnut horse galloped off just as she pressed her feet to the horses belly. Saerwen wobbled but manged to stay on as she got out of the city. The horse didn't seem tired as they neared a check point. She slowed the horse as a couple of ellons came out from the hut.

"May I ask why a lady is doing out here with weapons and armor?" The one male snickered.

"I go to aid at the borders." She said simply as the horse stomped it's feet below her in a demanding manner.

"I'm sorry, I will not allow an elleth to wander off into battle. Now be on your way!" The other ellon sneered. Saerwen turned back and trotted before turning back. A large bar kept any horse from getting through but it wasn't able to keep some horses out. The horse cantered toward the bar as the ellons blocked her way. She didn't bother stopping for them as they jumped out of the way. The horse jumped with grace as it landed on the other side. She continued to gallop toward the borders and didn't stop for any of the check points.

Legolas fired his bow on the orcs that approached him then stabbed the next closest orc with his knives. Many Elves had already died and more orcs were coming. He needed at least one skilled warrior like him to finish the battle but he had no one here who had half the skills he had. He considered bring Saerwen when she asked but what he said was true. The men on the borders highly disapproved of women fighting alongside them.

He dispatched the orcs around him as he went in super speed to reach his comrades. There was only about fifty Elves left and there used to be at least a hundred. They made a line as more orcs ran toward them as they waved their swords. Legolas notched an arrow in his bow as he shot it with all the other Elves of hit their targets. The Elves ran forward with their swords drawn. They clashed together with the orcs in a bloody battle as Legolas turned to see he was being cornered by about ten orcs. He cut down the first orcs that attacked then went to the next one.

He didn't notice the orcs behind him were advancing, he turned in startling speed to dodge but he was too late as an orc blade came down on him. The orc's blade dropped from its hand as it fell to the ground. A white arrow stuck out of its neck as more arrow lodged themselves into the necks of the other orcs. Legolas looked around for the warrior that saved him only to find Saerwen holding a golden bow. He grew in anger as he saw her looking so calm about disobeying his orders.

He also noticed the armor she wore and the sword that hung around her waist. They seemed to be from the castles armory but that would make Saerwen in an even worst for stealing. Her eyes moved to more orcs who approached the prince. she notched another arrow and sent perfect arrows to their targets. She switched to her daggers in lighting speed,slicing orcs throats, stabbing them in the gut, ripping out organs.

Legolas watched her with amazement as he thought back to when she thought she was so submissive and quiet. He was wrong. The elleth moved with grace as she killed the rest of the orcs instead of letting the other ellons do it. Legolas walked in a bee line to her as she was looking the other way. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the woods.

"YOU DISOBEYED ME!" He yelled as he threw her down on the ground. Saerwen wanted to wring his neck for throwing he. She saved his life and he was ungrateful! She dusted herself off as she stood from the ground. Many thought went through her head as she wished to just run. She knew she could never find her way back to Rivendell or to her Grandparents but now she felt the need to try.

Saerwen stuck out her tongue at him as she bolted into the trees. Branchs hung low and caused her to duck many times. The sound of the horse she rode to the borders could be heard a mile away as it made angry sounds at the Elves who tried to detain it. Saerwen sprinted to the horse once she spotted it. The horse stomped it's feet in anger as an elf tried to thow a rope around its neck. She knocked away the ropes and kicked the elf hard in the stomach.

Saerwen jumped upon the horse's back as it lifted its upper body into the air. The horse galloped toward the border exit but was cut off with the gates closing. The horse took a sharp U-turn and went in the direction of the city. She made it passed most of the guard posts but was now being followed by Legolas and many other Elves. Dirt kicked up by the horse's galloping hooves went flying as Saewen pushed her horse forward. The horse moved faster than any other horse she had ever ridden. Another check point approached but looked no different from any others. Her horse glided over the bar with ease but Saerwen felt a large amount of pain.

Her horse slowed its pace then stopped all together as she dismounted. She held her side as Legolas and the other Elves rode toward her. He looked down at her with a smart ass expression.

"It was not wise to run, Saerwen." Legolas stated as Saerwen lifted her hand from her side. Red blood coated her hand and dripped from her weak spot in her armor. Legolas' eye grew wide at the sight of blood as Saerwen dropped to the ground.


	7. Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 6: Healing**

I slowly waked from my sleep as I felt something poking at my side. A sharp pain poked my side like a needle which came in and out of my flesh. My eyes snap open as I saw the face of my Father. He moved a needle in and out of my skin as he worked on healing the wound an arrow made. I didn't think they would shoot at me for running away but I guess they did.

"Ada?" I called as my Father cut the string.

"How do you feel? I hope you weren't treated too badly. I came to reason with Thranduil." He spoke, giving me a cup of water. I drank peacfully until I heard a knock at the door. Legolas walked into the room and my whole body tensed.

"Lord Elrond, My father is ready to see you." He said as my Father nodded. He wrapped a bandage around my waist and left as I fastened it. Legolas still stood near the door as he leaned against the wall.

"Why did you leave when I told you to stay?" He question. I threw my tunic back down and gave him a quick glance. He seemed to be calm and not angry like the last time we met.

"I wanted to fight, I have never been treated like a defenceless woman before and I've always been on the battle feild or on the borders with the other ellons. I didn't want anyone to think that I'm weak, especially you." Legolas gave me a look of confusion but just sighed as he slowly moved from the wall.

"The reason I left you here was also for you protection. I could not live with myself if I was responsible for your death." I blushed at his statement while he sat next to me.

"I told me Father of your hardships in Rivendell. He wants you to come by in a few minutes, will you be alright?" He asked. I nodded slowly as Legolas stood.

"I'll escort you." He smiled sweetly but I knew it was just a mask. His true nature was yet to show itself. I took his arm and walked with him down the hall.

"How many years of training do you have?" I was surprised he asked but I quickly answered.

"About a thousand years of training with a bow and some of it was sword play." For many years, I trained, fought on patrols, escorts for Arwem, and sometimes I fought with a complete stranger. One time I attacked Haldir out of curiosity but ended up losing. He was quite mad after that but we became good friends after I saved him from orcs.

"If you are interested, I think that you should be let out of you serventship and made a captain for the Mirkwood guard along the borders. My Father would love a new trained captain. He has told me of how it is such a hassle to find a well-trained elf for the job but I guess he won't need to worry about that." My eyes widened. Did he really just offered me one of the best jobs on the borders? My Father would have a bird if he heard this conversation!

"Really? Are you serious?! I thought women weren't allowed to fight?" I said as I gave him a looked of doubt.

"The Elves on the border disapprove but you will be their captain, and therefore their superior." My mind was going around in circles. I could not believe I might be able to be on the borders and not as just as a soldier, but as a captain! I hoped that Thranduil would allow it! We approached the throne room and yelling could be heard from within. Legolas looked at me as if asking me if I was okay to go in. I nodded and he pushed the doors open.

Thranduil sat on his throne as my Father was standing before him. They both looked over to Legolas and I as we walked to stand with Lord Elrond. We both bowed then Legolas pulled me up the steps. I didn't understand his actions until we stood on the second step tp the top. My Father stayed silent, his eyes looking at me then to how my hand was connected to Legolas'.

"What reasons do you have for wanting to bring you daughter back to Rivendell, Elrond?" Thranduil questioned as he sat in his throne, leaning to the side on his elbow. Elrond narrowed his eyes and for a small moment I thought he couldn't think of one.

"My other children miss her, the effect of her absence is very upsetting. The Evenstar's annversary is in a month and I don't my youngest child to miss it." I tensed up at the mentioning of the Evenstar annversary. I normally helped my sister get ready for the event but never went myself. I went to train on those nights or went to patrol with other Elves that didn't care about the celebration, and there weren't very many that didn't care. Legolas squeezed my hand and brought me back away fro my thoughts. He gave me a nod with a small smile, I slowly did the same back.

"If I am not mistaken, Saerwen was fading, and you not the reason?" As Thranduil asked his questions, it seemed that he knew the answer to every one of them. His smirk he wore said it all.

"Elrond, your daughter was fading for many reasons. I am surprised Galadriel didn't see it! Or maybe she was doing the same thing she was trying to prevent?" Elrond raised a brow and looked to me, my face went white when I knew what Thranduil was going to say and do.

"How long has Arwen had the title of The Evenstar? About two thousand years? Do you know what the blasted title did?" Thranduil shifted in his seat and looked down on the half Elven Lord.

"I know not of what you speak of, I suggest that you spit it out, Thranduil." Elrond hissed.

"Legolas told me why she was fading and now I see the situation differently, we didn't kidnapped her, we recused her! But I think that Saerwen should tell you, so you know it's the truth." Thranduil turned to Saerwen with amusement written on his fair features. I looked to my Father who was waiting for me to tell him. I felt like I was going to throw up as i opened my mouth.

"I will only ask you a question, nothing else." I told him. "When is my birthday?"


	8. Not going anywhere

" '_Elvish_' "

**Sorry I can't make the chapter longer since I only have so much time to update. Please enjoy. _~ShizukaHeyo _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

**Not going anywhere: Chapter 8**

Elrond looked baffled as I looked down on him. He removed his gaze from my eyes to the floor which made me even more angry at the elf I once call Father.

"Well? She's waiting." Thranduil said as an evil like smile played along his fair features. I knew that Thranduil was enjoying Elrond speechlessness but Elrond wouldn't stay silent forever. Elrond cleared his throat as he straightened himself.

"I will not say, it will only give you more nets to capture my Daughter into thinking she belongs here." He spoke.

"' _You will not say because you do not know_!' " I shouted. Legolas slowly release my hand in surprise at my outburst. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"I will give one last chance, when is my birthday." A part of me wanted him to say it but his eyes went to the floor. Tears welled up in my eyes as I blinked them back. I was not allowed to cry until it was over.

" _'I will tell you a few things about myself, Father. I am one thousand twenty-one years old, I have bested all of our border guards in fights, I am trained with almost every weapon and medicinal herbs! I have suffered through loneliness for a thousand years and my family forgot me and replaced my birthday with a title! You have ignored me, you couldn't carless about me!_' " Elrond was stunned at his very own quiet Daughter yelling out in anger. My anger was filled to the very top and I couldn't hold it.

"My birthday is the anniversary of the Evenstar, but you should know that." I snorted.

"You ungrateful child, how dare you speak of being unloved!" My eyes widened at his words. Everything inside me urdged not to believe he called me ungrateful.

"What? Did you just say ungrateful? All I have ever been is grateful!" I felt sick to my stomach as I blinked back years. Elrond's expression became harsh and angry as he watched me from his spot at the bottom of the stairs.

"All these years I have helped Arwen get ready for the Evenstar anniversary and no one even noticed I didn't attend! You also didn't notice i was gone a whole day when Arwen was suppose to be watching me! You have allowed your oldest daughter to become spoiled and careless. Now you have allowed youngest to slip away." The shock in his eyes was nothing I have ever seen in them. When ever I told him that I wished to have my own birthday party when they started to forget, he sent me from his study and didn't speak to me for the rest of that week.

"You were kidnapped, it was not out of your own will. You do not mean what you say." Elrond said. Utter shock was slapped on my face as I processed the information I was just given. Did he just put words into my mouth?

"Do not put your lying words into my mouth, I have decided that I will stay here and not fade from the loneliness I suffered back home. Leave knowing that you brought this on yourself." With that, I made my descent from the stairs back to my room. I passed Elrond with Legolas in tow.

"You never intend to come home? Then you are no daughter of mine!" Elrond shouted. He said it because he thought it would do something to change my view on the matter but I stood tall.

"Your right, I'm not." I walked out in tears as I ignored Elrond yelling after me. Yelling that Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir would be devastated and crushed to know their sister betrayed them. He was wrong. I didn't betray them at all, I just made a choice. The choice to live a better life with the sorrow of having a family that didn't notice or even talk to you. But maybe from some point of views I did betray my family and I was spoiled. I admit I got whatever I wanted and I never had to work for anything. But I worked to become a warrior and I would trade all that in to have a family that really loved me. So Yeah, I am spoiled.

I wondered what would happen if I didn't like it here in Mirkwood? I couldn't go back to Lothlórien since my Grandmother would just send me back to Imladris. I could probably go to the Shire and visit with the humble Hobbits that would gladly welcome me with open arms. I remembered one time I went to the Shire without telling anyone and when I came back, Elladan and Elrohir were the only ones who noticed I came back. Arwen was too busy with her time doing her make up and picking out exposing dresses to impress her admirers when they snuck past guards to catch a peek.

I suddenly felt a tug on my arm and saw Legolas. I turned to face him and realized I was still crying. I didn't want him to see me like a weak crying child as I ripped my arm away from him. His grip was like iron and clung to my forearm.

"Are you alright? I don't want to leave you alone if you are upset." He said calmly. I tugged on my arm again which this time broke his grasp on my arm.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed." I choked as I wiped the tears from my face. "Legolas, if it is possible, can we go for a ride tomorrow morning?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course, I will meet you in the morning at the stables. Good night, My Lady." Legolas picked up my hand and kiss it gently before he walked away. In all the weeks I known him he was being a gentlemen. I shook off the superstition and started to walk to my room but I stopped as angry rose up in me. He wasn't being a gentlemen, his was being a smart ass. He and I still shared a room!

The soundes of my angry stomping feet could be heard throughout the palace as I went straight to Legolas' room.


End file.
